


Not So Innocent

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Nothing bad can come from Wade borrowing the reader's phone to text Peter, right? Unless he reads a dirty text Peter sent the reader...





	Not So Innocent

To say you were swamped with work was an understatement. You were sitting at the kitchen island, a sea of books and notes in front of you.  Slumping down you let your head hit the book in front of you, accepting temporary defeat. 

“Okay but what about an elevator?” Steve asked while entering the kitchen. Picking your head up you saw the group following behind; Thor, Bucky, Sam, and Wade. They’d all just finished a training session and were ravenous. 

It sounded like every single cabinet was suddenly opened. Thor opened the fridge, “An elevator is not worthy Steve”. You heard Steve sigh before running the sink. Wade was the first to notice you, “Want good ole daddypool to relieve some of that stress?”. 

You threw a pen at him before laughing, “Unless you can magically make me understand metaphysics Wade, then you’re no help”. Due to the amount of commotion in the kitchen you couldn’t focus. 

Sam pushed Bucky aside, both trying to grab the last plum. You were able to catch the exact moment when they realized there was only one left, and the look in their eyes. Bucky’s eyes narrowed, “Sam...don’t even think-”. 

“Of what? Gettin this last plum? I called dibs man-” Sam said while not backing down. Bucky took a step closer to Sam, resulting in both of them dashing for the bowl. They continued to wrestle making noise. 

While you were watching them intently Wade asked, “I need to text spidey, can I use your phone?”. You nodded your head and handed it to him, still in shock from the fact that two  **_grown men_ ** were fighting over fruit. 

You would’ve thought that you’d been delirious from every a thousand word definition you’d been forced to read, but nope this was all really happening. Grunts, threats, and swears now filled the kitchen. 

You laughed as you watched Steve try to break it up, resulting in the fruit bowl somehow landing on his head. The room was filled with laughter, the sight of Steve sitting on the floor surrounded by grapes with a red fruit bowl on his head. 

Thor finally closed the fridge, somehow finding an entire turkey leg, “Is that what you midgardians call a helmet? It is very different from Asgardian armor”. Due to the fact that Sam and Bucky were laughing too hard, Steve had to help himself up. 

Sam was clutching his side, “No that’s what we call a fool”. With a similar smirk Bucky gave Sam a high-five. You rolled your eyes, “You guys are-”. You were cut off by the sound of Wade loudly gasping. 

He was still holding your phone, his eyes wide. Everyone turned to Wade, the once loud kitchen now completely silent. You started to panic, wondering what the hell he had found on your phone. When you remembered who he’d asked to text your heart started to race, “....Wade don’t”. 

Wade shook his head while smirking, “Too late for that sweet cheeks….my innocent eyes cannot unsee what they’ve just seen!”. The rest of the group all collectively said, “Oooo…(y/n)” like a bunch of five year olds. 

They turned all their attention to you and Wade, eager to see what he had found. Wade clicked his tongue, “Naughty naughty (y/n).... **_but she’s not the only one_ ** ”. The peanut gallery all over exaggerated their levels of shock and anticipation. 

You tried to get up in time to grab your phone but Wade was quicker. He ran around the kitchen island while saying,  **_“Peter I’d rather be focusing on you right now than this stupid book_ ** ”. 

The crowd all oohed and ahhed, as if this was some play unfolding before them. Sam snickered, “That don’t sound too wholesome (y/n)”. Ignoring the huge smirk on his face you focused on Wade instead. 

Your face was beat red, knowing that wasn’t even the worst part yet. Wade jumped on the counter out of your reach, “ **_....I could think of much more entertaining things to do with you…_ ** ”. 

Knowing that still wasn’t the worst part you jumped onto the counter too, making Wade knock numerous boxes of food and cups off the counter and onto the floor. You distinctly heard Bucky say, “Damn doll”. 

Wade jumped back down onto the ground and ran to the kitchen island again. He didn’t skip one text, “ **_it’s not as fun when you’re not here to reward me…_ ** ”.The entire time you were threatening him, but you swore it only encouraged the twisted fuck. 

The rest of the group was in pure shock, this had been the last thing they’d expect from you. Everyone thought you were perfectly innocent, too shy to be dirty. 

He stood on one end of the island, and you on the other. Wade looked directly into your eyes knowing this would be the final blow, “ **_Be a good girl for daddy, and when I get home I will babygirl_ ** ”. He dramatically dropped your phone, letting it hit the table. 

You didn’t know if you wanted to kill Wade or yourself. You stood there, jaw dropped, no words coming out. Thor was the first to say something, “But Peter is not (y/n)’s farther...they are both only 19...”. 

Enjoying your misery Wade turned his head, “Oh naive little Thor it’s a sexu-”. Picking up one of your smaller books you threw it at Wade shutting him up. Sam patted Steve’s side, “We’ll explain it when you’re older Steve”. 

Those who understood the joke, the entire room but Thor, laughed. You didn’t notice Steve blushing, looks like he wasn’t innocent either, you were too busy plotting murder. 

Taking in how angry you looked Bucky grinned, “Looks like you just signed your own death wish Wade”. You nodded your head, your anger fuming, but before you could even get out any threats you heard footsteps. 

“Hey (y/n), hey everyone!” you sighed softly saying  **_fuck_ ** outloud. Of course it had been Peter suddenly home much earlier than expected. Noticing the looks on everyone’s faces he asked, “Is everything okay? Debate practice got out early and-”. 

Wade was grinning again, “Oh everything is much better than okay spidey, everything is good….really good right (y/n)?”. He walked over to you while he spoke, literally skipping from excitement. 

He held your shoulders, “Oh our sweet little (y/n) has been so good too….so very good...so-”. You couldn’t take it anymore, you moved your arm down to elbow Wade in the balls. 

Staying true to the drama queen that he was, he collapsed on the floor into a fetal position. Peter was confused, “Uh (y/n) are you sure everything is okay?”. You rolled your eyes at Wade’s performance. 

You looked over your shoulder at the rest of the gang, “Oh everything's okay now, right guys?”. They each put their hands up defensively, their version of waving a white flag. You smirked and turned back to Peter. 

Peter smiled, “Well I don’t have to meet up with Ned until later so...I can help you study now if you want?”. You could practically feel the knowing smirks forming on all your friends faces. 

You couldn’t help it, you started to laugh. Soon enough your friends started to laugh along, the timing of everything too perfect not to. Peter stood there smiling, but over all confused. 

After catching your breath you kissed him on the cheek, “I’m going to gather my things then meet you in your room okay?”. Blushing from the kiss Peter nodded his head and quickly told you he’d be waiting in his room. 

You smirked thinking to yourself,  **_if only he’d been here for the main entertainment._ ** When Peter left you turned around to face the group of smirking idiots. You held up a finger, “If any of you repeat anything that just happened, you’ll wish I’d only elbowed you in the balls”. 

Wade wiggled his eyebrows, “Kinky (y/n) daddypool likes it-”. He started to slowly step back, making you question his next move. With a smirk he said, “But not as much as Peter probably does”. 

You moved to chase him out of the room, “WADE!!”. All your friends started to laugh again as you chased after Wade into the hallway. The last thing they could make out was various loud thuds and a faint, “okay I’m sorry (y/n) I promise to-”. 

Sam shook his head, “We live with some crazy motherfuckers huh”. Bucky and Steve nodded their heads in agreement but Thor was still completely confused. Thor opened his arms, “I still do not understand-”. 

Steve sighed, “It’s a sexual thing buddy, the less detail you have the better”. Sam and Bucky looked to each other with a mixture of shock and interest on their faces. Sam smirked, “Looks like Steve ain’t so innocent either”. 

Bucky smirked too, “Wonder who taught him that...maybe Na-”. Steve punched Bucky’s shoulder, making him stop his sentence. Sam winked, “Don’t worry man, everyone has a thing for fiery redheads”. 

Thor joined in their laughter, “Okay that I do understand”. Steve tried to hide the fact that his face was a crimson shade of red by beginning to leave the kitchen. He walked down the hall, “You are all punks do you know that?”. 

They were all to busy laughing and joking to ever be offended by his comment.

 

* * *

 

 

“What was all of that about (y/n)?” Peter asked while leaning against the headboard. You picked your head up from his lap, sitting up to face him. Smirking you said, “Honestly Peter you don’t want to know”. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, wondering if you were right or not. As you looked at how adorable he was, wearing his  **_midtown school of science and technology_ ** sweater, his hair somehow perfectly messy, you smiled. 

In that moment you realized how lucky you were do be dating someone like Peter. Someone so selfless and caring, someone who could make you feel like you were the only person in the entire world that mattered. 

Someone that could switch from adorable and naive to demanding and dominant. Thinking about that last part turned your smile into a smirk, making him ask “What is it babe?”. 

You remembered how shy he’d been the first time he’d called you that. You now realized he was shy because that little nickname was only a fraction of what was to come, and he’d known it the second it left his lips,  but you weren’t complaining. 

To his surprise you straddled him, “ **_It’s just...I thought I was promised a reward_ ** ”. You watched his expression soften, knowing that he was finally starting to relax. His hands slowly moved up your thighs to grip your hips, “ **_Well that’s up to daddy babygirl_ ** ”. 

  
  



End file.
